Dog House
by Apocalyptic-Fairytale
Summary: Cloud & Aerith Strife weren't the type of married couple to get into arguments very often—especially over petty things—but Cloud found himself in one heck of a lover's spat today. Strife family drabble! Cloud&Aerith BRIEF mention of Sora&Roxas


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Aloha! Cali here! I Haven't written in AGESSSS and I've decided to publish one more! Anywayz, I've been seeing A LOT of cute Strife family pictures lately and I've decided to write a bunch of drabbles/oneshots of Cloud x Aerith and Sora & Roxas as their children... Yes, the TRUE Strife family. _

_This is just ONE of my drabble/one shots so please keep checkin' back. _

_**Theme**: Dog Housed!_

_**Couple**: Cloud x Aerith + BRIEF mention of Sora & Roxas as their baby boys!_

_**Setting**: AU - Cloud and Aerith are married  
><em>

_and Cloud finds himself being dog housed!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Cloud and Aerith Strife weren't the type of married couple to get into arguments very often—<em>especially over petty things<em>—but Cloud found himself in one heck of a lover's spat today...

They had been happily married now for five years, the father and mother of two four year old twin boys—Sora and Roxas. The toddler boys were spitting images of their father… from their spikey hair to their blue eyes, and they only looked like him more and more each passing day… Their children had already been fast asleep by the time the Mr. and Mrs. of the house were starting to get themselves ready for bed. It was different tonight, a weak tension was between the husband and wife, and it only seemed to grow with time-a rarity that hardly ever happened between them-unless...

Cloud found himself standing at the edge of their bed, his mouth agape in disbelief—he was about to be dog housed and he knew it and he was using all his might to avoid such a punishment. Cloud usually didn't use puppy dog eyes very often, but he was using the hell out of them now, trying his best to win over his wife's forgiveness by the mere gaze of his blue eyes. But judging by her stern expression, and the lack of eye contact-he knew he was failing.

Sighing, he let out a redundant question; "Does this mean I have to sleep on the couch?" Oh, and how foolishly naive of a question it was. He knew very well what her answer was going to be but, _maybe_ she would show him pity and feel bad enough to let him stay in their comfy bed instead of that wretched couch despite the foolish remark he made… well, that's what he was _hoping_ for at least. Instantly, Aerith shot him a glare, her usually soft eyes now throwing daggers at his shoulder slumped form, disbelief washing over his face as he waited for his wife's answer.

She grabbed one of their pillows and tossed it at him, aiming for his face and hitting her target perfectly; a loud thump rolled through the air as Cloud caught the pillow just as it smacked into his face, catching it with his hands. It didn't hurt in the slightest, but it was a sure sign he had messed up royally.

There was no point in arguing, _he wanted an answer and an answer he got_.

His arms fell to his sides in defeat, the pillow in hand as he walked out of their master bedroom. The walk down their flight of stairs to their living room felt like an eternity. He hated sleeping on that damn thing. It was small and the fabric was leather, worst of all, during hot nights like tonight, it would stick to you. Cloud sighed as he reached the end of the steps, taking a moment to stare at the couch from hell that he was instructed to sleep on.

Cloud scratched the back of his head, "_Why did I say it?"_ he sighed in disbelief that he could say something so dumb to a woman in _her_ state. He slowly walked to the couch, threw down the pillow, and took his seat of shame along the small, sticky, and uncomfortable couch. He punched at the pillow, adjusting its puffiness and tried to gain _some_ kind of comfort as he tried to lay down for some much needed sleep.

"…_I just _had_ to say it._"

Cloud closed his eyes and reflected on his mistake, mumbling curse words under his breath at his own stupidity. What husband in his _sane_ mind would _ever_ say to his wife that her belly was already big? He didn't intend for it to sound so... negative. He just wanted to tell her _how beautiful she looked pregnant_. She was _only_ fourteen weeks along—meaning her baby bump wasn't _that_ big(most people couldn't even detect it yet) but seeing her in the beginning of their second pregnancy only brought joy to Cloud, and seeing her belly quickly growing only added to that happiness. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to drift off into sleep. _"I probably could have used better words…"_

She wasn't as moody as she was in the beginning of her pregnancy, but those rare spurs of emotions did float up from time to time. Over the first pregnancy he went through with his wife Cloud found out that there's _two_ things a man should _never_ say to their pregnant wife; and they are "_your stomach looks so big_" and "_you're overreacting_"—_both_ statements in which Cloud had blurted out to her in the same sitting—and saying your wife's belly looks big _and then_ saying she's overreacting when she takes it wrong _probably_ isn't the best thing to say to your hormonal wife during her second trimester… _unless _you're looking to be dog housed.

Cloud should have known she would take it wrong. This _was_ their second pregnancy they had been through after all. He just honestly wanted to tell her how far along they were getting and how excited he was to be the father of one more child... he just said the wrong thing at the wrong time_, that's all_.

He knew she would be over it after she cooled down and realized she was being maybe just a _tad _over sensitive, but at the time being, he would still have to sleep on the couch and _serve his time_.

Somehow, Cloud managed to begin his drift into sleep.

_ooo_

Aerith had been laying in their king size bed for at least fifteen minutes, she would usually be asleep by now, especially since her nights were easier during her second trimester, but she just couldn't manage to fall asleep. She tossed and turned, kicking her sheets on and off of her, fluffing her pillows—and none of it did her any good. She turned on her side, peering at the empty bed space that her husband usually filled. Somehow, the sheets that covered her felt less warm and less comfortable than they usually were. She sighed and rolled on her back, her eyes on the ceiling. She knew _exactly _what the matter was—she missed the warm and safe embrace of her spikey headed husband's arms wrapped securely around her.

She knew that very moment that her punishment had... _backfired_.

She placed her hands on her belly, feeling the small bump that had appeared over the last fourteen weeks.  
><em>"He practically said I was fat…"<em>, Aerith complained to herself in one big huff.

She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11:30. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She couldn't just call him up stairs and tell him that he was allowed back into their bed. No. She _had_ to stick to her guns.

Then, it hit her.

_She didn't have to_.

She tipped toed down the stairs, peeking to see if Cloud was still awake, and saw his form slumped on the couch, his arm laying over his face to block out the street lights from outside. She slowly walked over to the couch and crawled next to him, making sure to not wake him as she took her place next to her husband. Her face rested against his chest while her arm wrapped around his chest_. "Now this is more like it"_, Aerith thought happily.

She was _so_ tired she didn't even realize that her husband was still awake and fully aware that she was now sliding up next to him. Smiling weakly, Cloud let his arm fall around her, hugging her close and leaning his chin on the top of her head and just as Aerith closed her eyes she heard Cloud weakly chuckle; "Good night, Aerith," Aerith yawned and snuggled closer to him, "Hmm... good night." her voice was more hazy now as she drifted off into much needed sleep...

She said _he_ had to sleep on the couch…_ and he was_.

_/ The end /_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I have no idea how anyone is gonna take this but I thought it was an adorable idea. Hopefully people don't think it's sexist or something, lol. I come from a VERY large family and I've seen my mother go through two pregnancies so I know what pregnant women are like, lol<strong>

**This was supposed to just be pure fluff. xD **

**And I can see Cloud and Aerith having cute lover spats like this and I think THIS is how they'd fix a lover's spat as well. The way I see it, neither could stay mad at each other for long and I don't think either of them would let some petty argument come between them. **

**Anyhoot, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**EDIT: Oh, also, this will be updated in other drabbles I'll publish. If you see me publish a "Strife family" fic it's going to be as if they're one story. I just want to up how many CxA fics there are so I'm publishing them one by one. So when you read any more of my Strife family one shots think of them as if they all belong in the same fanfic.  
><strong>


End file.
